kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Pulaski
Artykuł w dużej mierze nieaktualny - this article is out of date. (Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku pod nazwą "Pulaski's Place". Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. Prawda jest taka ze dzieci nie mają ty wstępu I pamiętajcie: "przez internet wszystkie kobiety sa piekne" QuiSon. Stara Gwardia Mianem Starej Gwardii określamy elitę tego czata. Głównym wyznacznikiem starogwardzisty jest konto z 2008. Naszym przywódcą jest Yarpenn! 2008! PL Pulaski Mods kfsw *Modling. *aleś sie ktoś wysilił. niech wam kuśki skisną *Najczęściej reportowany mod na Kongregate - zapytaj Horixa. *Sam nie wie co znaczy. *Ostatni raz był niezalogowany na Kongu w 1979. WielebnyB. http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - by chronić prawa czasem je łamie i robi to z klasą. *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - widuję się go coraz rzadziej, ale kiedy go zobaczysz - doceniasz piękno starych dobrych czasów. *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - ma jakieś 600 lat, a starość pozbawiła go wszelkich emocji. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WielebnyB WizzardPL *ma wuosy *i sowy w brodzie. Przynoszą mu jedzenie. Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix *Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. *Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. *Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. *Upiera się, że ma 13 lat. *Upiera się, że ma 18 lat i na imię Kasia. *Posiada umiejętność dekapitacji patelnią. *Cholerny szpieg *Jest córką Króla Cyganów. *Ma niesłychanie wybredny zmysł smaku. Jada kadzidełka, popijając płynem do szyb, ale masmixa nie ruszy "bo to nie masło". *Woli jeść niż cyrgać. *Nie lubi cyrgać, bo mu to przeszkadza w jedzeniu. *Jak ma fazę na ciągłe rzyganie z przejedzenia i niestrawności, jedyna rzecz która mu nie wraca to pringelsy salt & vinegar. Tak. Pringelsy. O smaku octu. Horix *Dodatkowe miejsce potrzebne na jego ego. Horix *Kolejne miejsce na jego ego, bo marudzi. Arteia *Rozdaje +1. Za 50 można dostać rower. *Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie jakie są nagrody i nikt jeszcze niczego nie wygrał. *Podobno kiedyś raz się z kimś zgodziła, ale potem nie mogła wyzdrowieć przez tydzień i więcej tego błędu nie popełniła. Bananamama *Wcale nie ma. *Titi tiriri *Nie mieści się w drzwiach na wysokość i czyta porno-horrory Guya N. Smitha. Dyndol *Po dobranocce i porcji Nesquika trolluje na wirtualnej polsce i epulsie. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' *'( o Y o )' *Boobs! Esmerius *Wybitny opiniodawca cycków. Zachowuje bezwględny obiektywizm. *Chodzą słuchy, że uczy całować i posiada dużo certyfikatów, że umie uczyć. Jakby ktoś się chciał zapisać, to 150zł/h pieniądze z góry do Horixa. Dla młodych i przystojnych brunetów zniżki! Erero *Studiuje medycyne i go to boli. *Ma znak wywoławczy z raderkiem zaczynający się od słowa "Lombard". *Plotki głoszą, że odkąd robi jednego impa dziennie, jego kontem operuje 16-letni zapalony łowca badży - Krakenos. *ERROR *nie wiem kto to pisał wyżej, ale lepiej się trzymać od tego człowieka z daleka, chamstwo, żenada, obłuda, pycha, próby stalkingu, itp sprawy. On myśli, że o nim zapomniano. Jenak się myli.. FritzPL *Podchodzi pod trolla. Miewa dość często ataki złości i padaczki. hanna_s *Jeden z wielu altów raderka. *Chce przespac sie z Yawnerem *Jedyna organiczna istota z otworem z którą nie chce przespać się Yawner *Robi przepyszne nanioki. *Ma niepowstrzymywalny słowotok, uciekaj pókiś zdrów. JonbeePL *Ciota, ale ma dobre serce. kapsoniarz *Jeden z prymitywniejszych Trolli *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. *Uważa że Tomasz Jacyków "powinien więcej pisac". *Całe dzieciństwo siedział zamknięty w piwnicy z Monopoly. Zamknęła go tam jego matka która była mamutem. kubaboss Letni_budyn *Tyrantomaniak, jak mu zakazali o nim pisac to się zamknął i tylko czasem cicho zaszlocha. Nieznany *Jeden z nielicznych okazów userów sprzed 2008. *założył konto, kiedy miał 8 lat. *albo 10, nie pamięta. Magpl2 *Ma schizy na punkcie swych badge'y - kiedy pojawiają się nowe młóci w nie bez litości dla siebie, czatu lub czegokolwiek innego. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy nim każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. *Jest mężczyzną. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. *Nie przejmuj się... o coś byś się nie wykłócał... raderk i tak wie lepiej. *Posiadacz tytułu "Propagandycznie skończony idiota". *Został zainfekowany manią Zeininga. *Stwierdzono u niego daleko posunięty autyzm. *RPG (wg. raderka) - Rozwijanie Postaci w Grze. *Nigdy w życiu nie widział kobiety nago. *Jest przekonany, że po osiągnięciu 50 levelu szefostwo Kongregate zatrudni go jako beta-testera gier. Ponoć czeka do dziś. *Wie wszystko, bo co poniedziałek odświeża sobie Memento. *Chciał pocyrgać, był nawet w Poznaniu dwa razy ale mu się nie udało. Nie przejmuj się Radku, wierzymy w Ciebie, do trzech razy sztuka! *IKEA *Jest teraz w Szwecji, nie widział żywego skandynawa, doi i cyrga krowy, daje im żryć, pełen serwis. Inseminator mianowy, profesjonalne pałowanie. Nie ma komputera ani internetu. Wozi prąd w taczce. *Będąc szczerym to sobie sam ten wpis napisałem, bo kong to jak Europa universalis - liczy się czcionka i literki! *Lol, szkoda tylko że połowę ja Ci napisałem wieśnioku *Porzucił Ojczyznę by stać się Mlecznym Magnatem. *Biedak i cebulak, once again. Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. *Przystojny, zabawny i miły gość *Ponoć silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). *Wygląda jak koreański gracz w LoLa. *Jednak nie jest koreańskim graczem w LoLa, tylko Tatarem. Ale to nawet fajniejsze. * Jest socjopatą z Aspergerem. * Jest jebanym snobem. quinotauri *''"Ja tylko mówię ludziom że ssą pałę"'' *jest czarny. *ma wykrzywione prącie. *ludzie mówią, że potrafi symulować wzwód. *Grzebald *Nie Grzebald, a Gmeralt! *Wkurwiony wkurwiacz. Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. *Z Polski uciekał przed dopalaczami. Trafił do Czech. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) Yawner *Codziennie rano siada do Tyranta z poranną erekcją. Z emocji aż przesuwa stół. *Słynny ekonomista. Jego cytaty "gedzo9er moja kasa" i "jce odolary!!&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" sam Balcerowicz oprawił i powiesił nad łóżkiem (potrzebne źródło). *Nie ma duszy, kręgosłupa moralnego, serca, umiaru, wątroby, godności, ani chociaż grama uczciwości w swoim organiźmie. W życiu słowa prawdy nie powiedział. *Odkąd poznał Yawnerową, zmienił się diametralnie. Teraz już nie cyrga wszystkiego, co się rusza (tylko mówi o cyrganiu wszystkiego, co się rusza) oraz kupuje ukochanej fikusy w Ikei czy gdzieśtam. Prawdopodobnie od momentu ustatkowania podszywa się pod niego jakiś kosmita. *Opinię o kościuchu zmieścił w 1 zdaniu "wchodzenie na Kościucha dla przyjemności to jak wkładanie penisa w gniazdo szerszeni dla przyjemności" Zeru *Maniak Elements. Niektórzy mówią, że zamordował całe Top 3 by być Top 1. *Prawdziwy maniak Elements. By to opisać, nie starczy jeden punkt. *Byłeś z nami tyle czasu... Dziękujemy! *Kupa prawda, dalej nolifuje. *Mistrz wykrywania sarkazmu i ironii. Straszny kawalarz. *WARNING! WARNING! AMMOUNT OF TROLL REACHING CRITICAL LEVEL! *Zeru jak tylko został Modem wpadł w manię kompulsywnego tępienia wszelkich odstępstw od normy, wyznaczonej najwyraźniej przez standardy panujące na zebraniach PRLowskich Wojewódzkich Komisji ds. Wyznaczania Szacunków Produkcyjnych w Przemyśle Metalurgicznym. To nie miało prawa się udać. *Wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że kiedyś wróci. I wszyscy mają nadzieję, że nie zdobędzie do tego czasu dostępu do broni palnej. *Już wrócił pod pretekstem grania w Yu-Gi-Oh! Trolls Defaced Koszatnica *Starszy od większości użytkowników konga (ale nie dojrzalszy). Rucha dzieci w dupe *Szeroko znany z powodu swojej enterowej biegunki. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". troblem *Mistrz miotania randomowych tekstów o legii, czesto zawiesza sie i nie dostrzega dyskusji pisząc swoje Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners